


Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

by Minhou



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kinda idk?, not really - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhou/pseuds/Minhou
Summary: Korean translation of the original work by masterassassin





	Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082719) by [masterassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin). 



지금 댈런은 충분히 불편할 만한 상황에 놓여 있었다. 그는 그 여학생에게 같이 프롬 파티에 갈 수 없다고 이미 세 번씩이나 말했지만, 그녀는 여전히 그를 조르고 있었다. 그녀는 거절을 받아들일 수 없었다.

"근데 왜 나랑 안 가겠다는 건데? 아직 너랑 같이 가는 사람이 없는 거 알아. 나는 누가 누구랑 가는지 다 아는데 너는 아무랑도 안 가잖아. 프롬 파티를 놓치면 안 되니까 그냥 나랑 가자."

"너랑 못 가고, 안 갈 거라고 몇 번이나 말했잖아. 포기해." 댈런은 흥분하지 않으려고 노력했지만 그건 꽤나 힘든 일이었다.

"그러니까 나랑 왜 못 가겠다는 건데? 넌 여자친구도 없고 꼭 사귀는 사이끼리 갈 필요도 없어. 또 파티는 일요일이잖아! 나는 그냥 네가 혼자 가는 게 싫어."

댈런은 얼굴에 손을 갖다 대고 한숨을 쉬었다. 그녀에게 이유를 말해 줄 순 없었다. 아무도 그가 동성애자라는 사실을 몰랐고 그는 적어도 고등학교를 졸업할 때까지는 비밀을 지키고 싶었다. 교실 건너에서 댈런의 친구 브랜든이 인상을 쓰고 이쪽을 보고 있었다.

"다이애나, 그냥 포기해, 알겠지? 왜 이렇게까지 나랑 가고 싶어하는 거야?" 그는 정말 이 짓에 질려버렸다. 놀랍게도 그녀는 얼굴을 붉히더니 손으로 머리를 배배 꼬았다.

"왜 있잖아, 너는 진짜 멋있고.. 알겠지? 또 우리가 같이 못 갈 이유도 없잖아. 아무 의미도 없는데."

"아무튼 너랑 못 가. 제발 그만 물어봐. 마음을 바꾸지는 않을 거니까."

"그러니까 왜-" 다이애나는 징징거리기 시작했지만 댈런은 옆에서 인기척을 느꼈다. 따뜻한 손이 그의 손을 잡고 있었다.

"댈런이 너랑 못 가는 이유는 내가 먼저 같이 가자고 물어봤고 걔가 생각해 본다고 해서야." 브랜든이 말했다. "그리고 걔가 말 안한 이유는 내가 하지 말래서고. 왜냐하면 아무도 내가 남자를 좋아하는 걸 모르니까."

댈런은 놀란 눈으로 그의 가장 친한 친구를 돌아봤다. 브랜든은 그의 손을 꼭 쥐고 당겼다. 댈런은 입을 꾹 다물고는 땅바닥을 보면서 고개를 끄덕였다.  
"맞아, 사실이야. 그러니까 이제 나 좀 내버려 둘래?"

다이애나는 뭔가 말하려는 것 같았지만 그녀의 시선이 브랜든이 여전히 꼭 쥐고 있는 댈런의 손에 닿았다. 그녀는 브랜든을 안쓰러운 눈빛으로 쳐다보더니 몸을 돌려 떠났다.

댈런은 침묵에 잠겼다. 그는 브랜든이 손을 놓는 것을 느꼈고, 댈런이 뭔가 말하기도 전에 종이 쳐서 브랜든은 교실 저쪽으로 가버렸다. 다음 수업은 귀에 하나도 들어오지 않았다.

수업이 끝나고 댈런은 브랜든이 학교를 나가기 전에 그를 잡으려 했지만, 그가 주차장에 갔을 때 브랜든의 차는 사라지고 없었다. 그러나 댈런은 꽤 맘먹은 대로 실행하는 편이었기 때문에, 그는 곧바로 브랜든네 집으로 차를 몰았다. 그가 초인종을 누르자 예상대로 브랜든의 어머니가 나오셔서 브랜든이 아직 집에 오지 않았다고 말씀하셨다. 그는 학교 숙제에 관한 말을 급히 만들어 냈고, 브랜든의 어머니는 더 이상 묻지 않고 방에 들어가서 기다리게 해 주셨다.

댈런은 브랜든의 방을 이리저리 돌아다녔다. 그기 어떻게 댈런이 동성애자라는 사실을 알았을까? 그는 절대 말한 적이 없었다! 그렇게 티가 났던가? 댈런은 입술을 깨물었고 절대 그렇진 않았기를 빌었다. 적어도 그가 졸업할 때까지는 한 달만 있으면 되었다.

갑자기 문이 열리자 아무 이유 없이 죄책감을 느낀 댈런은 돌아보았다. 브랜든은 불안해하는 모습으로 방문 앞에서 그를 쳐다보았다. 댈런은 목을 가다듬었다.

"잠깐 이야기할 수 있을까?"

브랜든은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 문을 닫고서 천천히 뒤로 돌았다. 그는 자동차 헤드라이트 앞의 어린 사슴 같아 보였다.

"어떻게 알았어?" 댈런이 물었다.

브랜든은 혼란스러워 하는 표정으로 입을 벙긋거렸다.  
"뭘 알았다고?

"모르는 척 하지 마."

"정말 무슨 말인지 모르겠-" 브랜든이 말을 꺼냈지만 댈런이 말허리를 끊었다.

"넌 사실상 나를 아웃팅시켰잖이! 아무도 내가 게이라는 걸 모르는데!" 그는 목소리를 높였다. "아니, 몰랐겠지. 그녀가 자기 친구들한테 말할 테니까. 그리고 너도 알잖아. 그런 일이 일어났으니까." 댈런이 얼굴을 붉혔다.

브랜든이 입을 떡 벌렸다.  
"아웃팅시켰다고?! 나는 내가 남자를 좋아한다고 말한 거야, 네가 아니라! 그러니까 나는 네가 날 바로 거절하기에는 너무 친절했다고 말한 거지. 나는 몇 초 전까지만 해도 네가 게이라는 사실을 몰랐는걸."

 

"어쨌든 걔는 그렇게 생각할 거야. 난 너 같지 않아서 사람들이 나에 관해 말하는 게 뭐든 간에 그걸 견뎌낼 만큼 자신감 넘치거나 강하지 않아. 그 말이 사실일 때는 더 그렇고." 댈런이 힘겹게 침을 삼켰다.

"넌 게이라는 소문이 돌아도 괜찮잖아. 넌 하나도 신경 안 쓰니까. 그게 사실이 아니라는 걸 알면 더 그렇고. 근데 나는 그렇게 못 해."

댈런은 창문 쪽으로 걸어갔다. "어쨌거나 도와 줘서 고마워. 한번도 그런 상황에서 날 구해주려고 게이인 척 하는 친구는 없었어. 전교생이 이제 내가 남자를 좋아한다고 알긴 하겠지만. 한 달만 있으면 되잖아. 그렇게 생각해 본 적은 없었겠지. 괜찮아."

브랜든이 뒤에서 애매한 소리를 냈고, 댈런은 그가 창문 쪽으로 걸어와 옆에 서는 소리를 들었다. 댈런은 옆으로 자리를 비켰다. 그들은 몇 분 동안 아무 말도 하지 않고 창밖을 바라보았다.

결국 브랜든이 입을 열었다.

"미안해. 그렇게 받아들여질 수도 있을 거라는 건 정말 몰랐어. 내가 생각하기에는 정말 말이 됐거든."

"괜찮아." 댈런이 조용히 말했다. 브랜든은 창턱에 놓인 댈런의 손등에 손가락으로 작은 원들을 그리기 시작했다.

"왜 지금까지 나한테 동성애자라고 말하지 않았어?"

"나도 몰라. 그냥- 나는 그걸 입밖으로 내기 싫었어. 그러면 스스로에게 그걸 인정하는 거니까. 그리고 동성애자인 다른 사람들도 아무도 몰랐으니까..."

브랜든의 손가락이 잠깐 멈췄다가 계속해서 댈런의 피부 위에 모양들을 그렸다.

"...네가 이상하게 받아들일까 봐 말 안 한 게 아니야. 난 그냥 네가 날 위해 비밀을 지켜야 한다는 것이 싫었어." 댈런이 브랜든을 쳐다보았다. 사실 댈런이 브랜든에게 말하지 않은 찻 번째 이유는 자신이 몇 달 넘게 그를 짝사랑하고 있다는 사실을 들킬까봐였다.

브랜든이 옆으로 돌아서서 댈런을 올려다보았다.

"난 정말 괜찮아. 알겠지? 네가 달라지는 건 아무것도 없어. 넌 여전히 내 제일 친한 친구야."

댈런은 그에게 미소지었다.

"고마워, 브랜든. 정밀 의미 깊은 거야."

"그럴 필요 없어." 브랜든이 중얼거렸다. "내 말은, 의미가 깊어야 한다는 거지. 넌 늘 존중받아야 하고 네가 누구랑 섹스하고 싶어하는지는 문제가 되어서는 안 돼."

댈런은 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 그가 진짜 섹스하고 싶은 사람은 단 한 명밖에 없었다. 그리고 그 사람은 이제 돌아서서 그의 침대로 걸어오고 있었다. 이제 얼굴색이 꽤 정상으로 돌아왔다고 느껴지자 댈런은 브랜든과 같이 침대에 누웠다.

"너희 어머니께는 학교 일 때문에 왔다고 말씀드렸어. 그러니까 미안하지만 우리는 지금 뭔가 과제를 하고 있어야 될 것 같아."

브랜든은 화제를 전환할 기회를 잡았고, 결국 그들은 해야 할 일의 적어도 절반을 해결했다. 둘은 마지막에는 결국 브랜든의 침대에서 빈둥거렸다. 브랜든은 계속 머리 위로 공을 던졌다 잡기를 반복했다. 편안한 침묵 속에서 댈런은 금방이라도 잠에 빠질 듯 했다. 브랜든의 공에 머리를 맞기 전까지는.

"너 진짜 싫어." 댈런이 중얼거렸다. 아직도 놀라서 심장이 빠르게 뛰고 있었다. 브랜든이 웃었다.

"미안해."  
그는 다시 조용하졌지만 곧 질문을 던졌다. "음 그러니까.. 아직도 나랑 같이 프롬 파티에 가고 싶니?" 이런 걸 물어볼 때 부끄러워하다니 그답지 않았다.

댈런은 일어나 앉아 그를 쳐다보았다. 브랜든은 여전히 손으로 공을 주무르며 천장을 쳐다보고 있었다.

"내 말은, 모두가 내가 게이라는 걸 알- 생각할 거고, 난 사실 정말로 가고 싶어. 대부분은 네가 내 친구고 나를 혼자 두고 싶지 않아서 간다고 생각할 거야. 데이트하는 척 할 필요도 없어." 브랜든의 목소리가 잦아들었고, 시선은 여전히 천장에 고정되어 있었다.

댈런의 머릿속에서는 전쟁이 일어나고 있었다. 사람들은 수군거릴 것이었다. 어쨌거나 고등학교니까. 그러나 한편으로는... 졸업이 가까웠고, 그는 그 사람들을 더는 보고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 대부분이 댈런이 동성애자일 거라고는 생각하지 않을 거라는 브랜든의 추측이 맞을지도 몰랐다. 댈런이 같이 프롬 파티에 가고 싶은 사람이 있다면 그건 당연히 브랜든이었다.

"그러자."

침묵이 깔렸다.

"뭐라고?"

"그렇게 하자니까. 같이 프롬 파티에 가자. 재밌을 거야." 댈런이 길게 숨을 내쉬었다.

"진짜- 내 말은, 진심이야?" 브랜든이 너무 놀라 보여서 댈런은 약간 기분이 나빠졌다.

"응, 내 말은, 프롬 파티에서 데이트하는 척 할 게 아니면 친구 좋다는 게 뭐겠어?" 댈런은 웃었고 브랜든은 잠시 후에 반응했다.

브랜든의 미소가 웃음으로 바뀌었다.  
"네 잘못이야. 네가 그 여자애를 처음부터 거절하기에는 너무 착했겠지."

"그낭 입 다물어!"  
댈런은 브랜든을 침대에 쓰러뜨렸다.

그 뒤 며칠 동안은 댈런이 생각했던 것만큼 나쁘지 않았다. 그를 은근히 비난하는 시선이 있었지만 그는 간신히 그걸 받아넘기고 그걸로 상처받지 않으려 했다. 그러나 댈런의 생각이 미친 곳은 남들이 브랜든을 어떻게 대하는지였다. 그는 댈런이 말할 수 있는 한 폭행을 당하지는 않았지만 그가 가는 곳마다 받는 모욕은 심했다. 댈런은 브랜든이 게이라고 놀리는 것들을 한 대 치고 싶었다. 그게 사실이 아니어서 더 그랬지만, 그건 그가 진짜로 동성애자였다면 어떨지를 보여주었다.

그래도 브랜든은 고개를 높이 쳐들고 그가 들어야 하는 모든 것들을 웃어넘기고 비웃었다. 모욕을 주는 사람들은 창의적인 방법을 동원하여 놀렸고, 그걸로 그들을 조롱했다. 그러나 댈런은 브랜든이 얼마나 상처받았는지를 볼 수 있었다. 그가 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 이를 악무는 것에서 볼 수 있었다 - 그는 싸움을 해야 한다면 할 준비가 되어 있었다.

그건 댈런을 힘들게 했다.

그러고는 목요일에 브랜든이 학교에 오지 않있다. 브랜든이 수업을 빠진 게 처음이 아니였기 때문에 댈런은 대수롭지 않게 여겼다. 평소처럼 그는 댈런에게 문자했다. 그러니까 그는 아팠을지도 모른다.

수업이 끝나고 댈런은 브랜든네 집으로 가서 그가 놓친 수업 자료들을 주기로 마음먹었다. 브랜든의 어머니는 아직 집에 오시지 않으셨을 테니 브랜든이 정말로 빠진 거라면 그녀가 집에 온다 해도 댈런은 숨겨줄 것이었다.

댈런이 초인종을 눌렀지만 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 그는 다시 벨을 눌렀다. 뭔가가 굴러떨어지는 소리와 투덜거리는 소리가 났다.

"브랜든?" 댈런이 불렀다.

문이 열렸고, 브랜든이 멍든 눈을 하고 멋쩍게 웃는 모습이 보였다. 댈런은 즉시 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아차렸다.

"안 돼." 댈런은 소리지르고 싶었지만 목이 메었다. 그는 문을 열고 들어가서 바닥에 가방을 떨어뜨리고, 브랜든의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 얼굴을 묻었다.

"세상에, 정말 미안해. 이건 다 나 때문이야. 젠장!" 댈런은 울 것만 같은 기분이었다. "내가 존나 겁쟁이기 때문이야. 정말 미안해!"

댈런이 붙잡은 힘이 세지자 브랜든이 움찔하면서 굳었다. 댈런은 얼어서 즉시 화상이라도 입은 마냥 손을 들어서 브랜든을 놔주었다.

"걔가 그니까, 갈비뼈 쪽을 때려서-" 댈런이 깜짝 놀라 숨을 들이켰다. "세게는 아니니까 자책하지 마. 괜찮을 거야. 너한테도 이런 상황이 일어나길 바라지 않아. 그들이 너를 내버려 둔다면 몇 대 맞아도 괜찮아."

댈런은 머리를 쓸어넘겼다.  
"누가 그랬어?"

"들어 봐, 그건 상관 없어-"

"누가 그랬어?!" 댈런이 재차 물었다.

"어떤 멍청한 놈이지. 이름은 몰라. 학교 끝나고 그가 나를 구석으로 몰았을 때 수위 아저씨가 보셨어. 걔는 벌써 정학당했고. 그냥 잊어버려, 댈런." 브랜든은 피곤한 것 같았다.

"난 그냥- 난 이게 다 끝난 일이면 좋겠어."

"나도 알아, 나도 그래. 그래도 한 달밖에 안 남았으니까 이겨낼 수 있어." 브랜든은 앞문을 닫기 위해 댈런 뒤로 왔다가 그의 손을 잡고 거실로 이끌었다. 댈런은 최선을 다해서 그의 몸 안쪽의 따뜻하고 기분 좋은 감정을 무시하려 했다. 지금은 정말이지 그럴 때가 아니었다.

브랜든의 손은 거의 뜨거울 정도로 따뜻했고, 굳은살이 약간 박혀 있었다.

"우린 프롬 파티에 가면 안 돼. 거기서 무슨 일이 일어날 줄 알고." 댈런이 조용히 말했다.

"아냐, 그들이 만족하게 두진 않을 거야! 게다가, 그렇게 폭력적으로 군 건 그밖에 없었고 걔는 이제 학교에 못 나오잖아. 괜찮을 거야. 내 말은 네가 정말로 더 이상 가기 싫다면 나는 이해하지만, 넌 일단 가기 싫어했잖아. 나는 그냥 내가 그들에게 항복한 것처럼 보이기 싫어."

댈런은 잠깐 동안 곰곰이 생각하며 브랜든을 쳐다보았다.

그러고는 그가 말했다. "네가 맞기를 바라. 난 정말 너랑 가고 싶어. 그럼 계속 가기로 한 걸로 하자."

댈런은 입술을 깨물었다. 그는 더 조심해서 말해야 했다. 그러나 브랜든과 프롬 파티에 간다는 것을 생각하면...

댈런도 곧 그대로 따라했다. "네가 없으면 난 어떡할지 모르겠어."

"아마 학교 끝나고 맞지는 않겠지."

브랜든은 댈런의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다.

"아, 입 다물어."

 

"긴 넥타이, 아니면 보타이?" 댈런이 묻고는 귀에 전화를 더 가까이 가져다 대면서 침대 위를 굴렀다.

"둘 다 네가 한 걸 본 적은 없지만 넌 보타이가 잘 어울릴 것 같아." 브랜든이 답했다. "고전적인 검정이랑 흰색으로 입을 거야?"

"어, 관심을 더 끌 필요는 없을 것 같아서."

"음," 하고 불분명한 대답이 들려왔다.

"그럼 이게 끝이면 나는 준비하러 가야겠어. 여덟 시에 너네 집에 갈게."

"좋아." 브랜든이 말했다. "그때 봐."

"나중에 봐." 댈런은 전화를 끊고는 침대 위를 굴렀다. 브랜든이 그에게 보타이가 잘 어울린다는 해준 것만으로도 얼마나 심장이 빠르게 뛰는지가 참 한심하게 느껴졌다. 댈런은 얼굴에 손을 갖다 대고 한숨을 쉬었다. 그러고는 옷을 갈아입기 시작했다.

여덟 시 십오 분 전에 그는 차에 올라타서 브랜든네 집까지 짧은 거리를 달렸다. 그는 생각했던 것보다 더 떨렸고 모퉁이를 돌아서 브랜든이 이미 진입로에서 기다리고 있는 걸 봤을 때는 숨을 가라앉힐 필요가 있었다. 그는 그의 옆에 차를 세웠고 브랜든의 환한 웃음을 보았다.

"세상에," 댈런은 자동차 밖으로 나가면서 조용히 중얼거렸다. 브랜든은 정말로 멋져 보였다. 그는 수트 자켓을 팔에 걸치고 하얀 반팔 셔츠를 입고 딱 맞는 검정 넥타이를 매고 있었다. 그리고 안경을 쓰고 있었다. 댈런은 항상 안경을 쓴 브랜든이게 약했다. 그러고는 그는 자신이 그를 쳐다보며 계속 서 있었다는 것을 깨달았다.

"와! 내가 맞았네. 넌 보타이가 정말 잘 어울려." 댈런은 그 말을 듣고 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 심장이 떨어지는 것 같았다.

"너도 나쁘지 않아, 음." 댈런은 자신의 넥타이를 잡아당겼다.

그들은 약간 어색하게 서로를 위아래로 쳐다보며 서 있았다. 댈런은 얼굴이 불타는 듯 했다. "그럼 이제 갈까!"

"그래." 댈런은 확실하진 않았지만 브랜든의 목소리도 약간 숨가쁘게 들린다고 생각했다.

 

프롬은 사실 나쁘지 않았다. 장식도 만족스러웠고 음식도 먹을 만 했다. 음악도 기대한 것과 같았다 - 엄청나지도 않지만 나쁘지 않았다.

그들은 몇 가지 시선을 받았다. 호기심 어린 시선이 많았고, 역겨워하는 것도 몇 있었고, (그럴 때마다 브랜든은 댈런의 표정을 살폈다) 몇 명은 그들을 보고 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그들은 둘 다 오래 있으면 안 된다고 생각해서 주로 반 친구들 몇 명과 이야기하고 공짜 음식과 펀치를 즐겼다.

"춤을 한 번 춰야 될 것 같지 않아?" 브랜든이 군중을 바라보며 물었다. "그러고는 바로 나가는 거야."

댈런은 방을 둘러보았다. 그는 정말로 브랜든과 춤을 추고 싶었다. 그리고 거기에는 아무도 그들에게 폭력을 행사하지 못할 만큼 많은 선생님들이 있었다.

"좋아." 음악이 바뀌었다. "노래가 마음에 들어."  
댈런이 브랜든의 손을 잡고 댄스 플로어의 끝자락으로 그를 데려갔다. 브랜든은 놀란 것 같아 보였지만 곧 얼굴에 환한 미소가 퍼졌고 댈런의 손을 꽉 잡았다.

일단 댄스 플로어에 들어서고 나니 그들은 어떻게 서로를 대해야 할지 잘 몰랐다. 그래서 결국 그들은 춤을 추며 몇 발자국 떼는 것으로 마쳤다. 브랜든은 여전히 댈런에게 미소짓고 있었고, 댈런은 그에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 곧 댈런은 다 무시하기로 마음먹고 브랜든의 손을 잡고 끌어당겼다. 브랜든은 살짝 웃음을 터뜨리며 순순히 끌려왔다.

"난 네가 얼마나 멋진지 충분히 말해주지 않아." 댈런은 그의 발에 걸려 넘어질 뻔 했다. 그는 브랜든의 어깨에 고개를 걸치고 깨끗한 셔츠 냄새를 들이마셨다.

"그런 말 하면 안 돼."

"음, 방금 했는걸." 브랜든은 음악이 끝나자 대꾸했다. "여기서 나가자."

댈런은 웃으면서 자신을 주차장으로 끌고 가는 브랜든을 따라 비틀거리며 나갔다. 그는 여전히 브랜든이 자신에게 방금 한 말을 파악하려 하는 중이었다.

 

그들이 차들이 들어선 첫 줄까지 왔을 때, 브랜든이 갑자기 멈췄다.  
"망했네." 그가 중얼거렸다.

"무슨 일인데?" 댈런이 물었지만 기분 나쁘게 웃는 남자가 눈에 들어오자 의문이 풀렸다. 댈런은 스스로가 당황해하는 것을 느꼈고, 브랜든과 잡은 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

"네가 학교에 발도 못 들여놓게 됐다는 게 존나 확실한데." 브랜든이 입을 열었고, 댈런은 그의 목소리가 떨리는 걸 거의 알아차릴 수 없었다.

"어쩌나, 이젠 도와줄 사람도 없는데." 그가 잠깐 댈런에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
"위크스는 네가 불쌍하니까 이러는 거 너도 알잖아. 니 친구니까."

댈런은 브랜든의 표정이 무너지는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그의 얼굴에서 당당한 웃음이 순식간에 빠져나갔다. 그는 갑자기 매우 작아 보였다.

"뭐? 좆까!" 댈런은 분노에 차서 소리지르며 팔을 휘둘러 그의 얼굴을 한 대 쳤다.  
"씨발, 그딴 소리 하지 말고 엿먹어!" 댈런은 휙 돌아서서 브랜든의 얼굴을 붙잡고 키스했다. 그는 눈가에 눈물이 차오르는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

댈런의 머릿속에 수백만 가지 생각이 스쳐 지나갔다. 그는 방금 자신이 한 짓을 믿을 수 없었다. 그러나 브랜든이 한 손을 어깨에 올리고 다른 손은 목을 감싸쥐고 키스에 답하는 것을 느끼자, 그는 주변의 모든 것을 잊어버렸다.

보아하니 댈런이 소리지른 것이 선생님들을 그 장소로 부른 것 같았다. 댈런과 브랜든은 떨어졌고 그들이 가까이 뛰어오는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

"저희는 괜찮아요. 하지만 이 새ㄲ- 사람은 정학된 것 같은데요." 댈런의 목소리가 약간 갈라졌다. 그는 선생님들이 가까이 올 틈을 주지 않았고 대신 브랜든의 자켓 소매를 끌어당겼다. 그는 기꺼이 따라갔다.

그들이 숨을 가쁘게 몰아쉬면서 눈이 휘둥그레져서 앞유리를 바라보며 댈런의 차에 앉았을 때, 댈런은 그가 방금 얼마나 일을 망쳤는지를 생각하고 충격받았다.

그는 피해를 조금이라도 수습하려고 브랜든 쪽을 돌아봤지만 브랜든이 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

"젠장, 정말 과감했어! 나- 나는 무슨 말을 해야 될지 모르겠어. 존나 멋있었어, 댈런! 영화 속에서 튀어나온 것 같이." 브랜든은 눈을 빛내면서 그를 쳐다보있다.

"나는 음-" 댈런은 목을 가다듬었다. 이건 그가 예상했던 것과는 전혀 달랐다. "미안해. 꽤 느닷없었을 거라고 생각해. 너에게 이렇게 피해 줘서 미안해." 

"사과할 필요 없어. 네가 걔한테 씨발 보여줬잖아! 정말 괜찮아."

다른 건 제쳐놓고, 댈런은 브랜든이 자신이 단순히 그놈에게 되갚아 주기 위해 그랬다고 생각하는 것에 어쩔 수 없이 약간 상처받았다. 그래도 어쨌거나 그는 핑곗거리를 찾았다.

"아 또 있잖아,"

"응?"

"너 키스 진짜 잘하더라!"

댈런은 사레가 들릴 뻔했다.

 

브랜든의 집으로 돌아가는 길은 대부분이 어색한 침묵으로 채워졌지만, 그들이 진입로에 들어섰을 때 브랜든은 댈런에게 위에 들렀다 가라고 했다. 그는 약간 망설였지만 제안을 받아들였다.

그들은 결국에는 브랜든의 침대에 누워 비디오 게임을 했다. 댈런은 시간이 늦었다는 것을 알고 브랜든에게 하루 자고 가도 되냐고 물었다. 그는 보통은 그러지 않지만 다시 운전해 가기는 너무 피곤했다.

브랜든도 동의했고 댈런은 자신의 어머니께 어디 있는지 알려주기 위해 문자를 보냈다.

브랜든은 옷장에서 얇은 이불과 베갯잇까지 꺼냈고 그들은 둘 다 각자의 침대로 쓰러졌다.

"엄청난 하루였어." 브랜든은 반쯤 잠든 상태로 우물거렸다. 댈런은 별 특별하지 않은 소리로 동의를 표했다.

"넌 춤까지 췄잖아."

"맞아, 그랬지. 정말 좋았어."  
댈런은 미소짓고는 잠에 빠져들었다.

 

댈런은 깜짝 놀라서 일어났다. 꿈의 마지막 조각들은 이미 그의 기억 속에서 사라지고 있었다. 그는 눈을 깜박거리다 여전히 한밤중이라는 것을 깨달았다. 여전히 블라인드 너머에서 달빛이 비추고 있었고 댈런은 여전히 잠이 덜 깨서 흐릿한 시력으로 그것들을 좇았다. 조용한 신음소리 때문에 그는 아마도 브랜든이 악몽을 꾸고 있을 거라 생각하고는 그의 침대를 건너다 보았다. 그러나 댈런이 보게 된 것은 그의 입을 마르게 했다.

브랜든이 엎드려서 손과 머리를 베개에 묻고 있었기 때문에 그가 내는 소리는 약하게 들렸고 구별하기 쉽지 않았다. 그러나 분명한 사실은 그가 끊임없이 매트리스를 밀면서 엉덩이를 흔들고 있었다는 것이었다. 댈런은 곧바로 정신이 들었다.

그가 일어나 앉았을 때, 그는 이것이 잘못되었다는 것을 알았다. 그는 제일 친한 친구가, 꿈에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 의식하지 못하는 채로 몽정하는 것을 들으면 안 됐다. 다시 생각해보지 않고 반바지 속에 손을 집어넣어서 반쯤 딱딱해진 성기를 잡는 건 더욱이 안 됐다. 댈런은 조용히 신음했다. 그는 지금 일어나는 일을 믿을 수 없었다. 그는 입술을 깨물었고 브랜든이 내는 소리가 커지자 발가락이 곱아들었다. 댈런은 다시 침대에 누워 다리 사이를 잡아쥐고 본격적으로 발기한 성기를 문질렀을 때, 포기하고 그가 그저 한 번 욕구를 해소하는 거라고 생각했다. 댈런은 곁눈질로 브랜든이 어떻게 고개를 돌리고, 여전히 굳게 눈을 감은 채로 입술이 떨어져서 긴 신음 소리를 내는지를 보았다. 

"댈런."

브랜든의 동작이 멈추었고, 댈런도 자기 것을 쥔 채로 멈추었다. 그러고는 브랜든이 화가 난 소리를 내뱉었고, 이제는 그가 깨어 있다는 것이 확실했다. 댈런에게 운이 좋게도 브랜든은 눈을 뜨지 않고 몸을 돌렸다. 댈런은 완벽하게 가만히 있었다. 브랜든은 침대 발치로 이불을 차버렸고, 댈런은 브랜든의 바지 앞섬이 확연히 부푼 것을 보았을 때 아무 소리도 내지 않기 위해 혀를 깨물었다.

"할 때마다 좆같네." 브랜든은 잠 때문에 여전히 거친 목소리로 중얼거렸고, 댈런의 성기가 손 안에서 움찔했다.

그리고 브랜든이 자위하기 시작했고 댈런은 폭발할 것만 같은 기분이었다. 브랜든이 몇 미터 떨어진 곳에서 뭘 하고 있는지 생각만 해도 그는 거의 절정에 다다랐지만 댈런은 그가 사정할 때 가만히 있지 못할 거라 확신했다.

브랜든이 약하게 낑낑대는 소리룰 들으니 그가 거의 절정에 다다르는 것 같았고, 댈런이 브랜든의 얼굴의 한쪽 면을 한번 더 보기 위해 뒤돌았을 때 갑자기 그의 눈앞에 초콜릿 색 눈이 보였다. 브랜든의 움직임이 멎었고 그의 시선이 댈런의 몸을 따라 천천히 내려가다 당연하게도 댈런이 명백하게 서 있는 걸 보고 멈추었다.

이 광경이 우스웠을 것이 틀림없다 - 두 남자가 각자 서 있는 채로 바지 속에 손을 넣고 있다니.

댈런은 그 자리에서 얼어붙었고, 브랜든은 뭔가를 곰곰이 생각하는 것 같았다. 그러고는 그가 말했다.

"그거 내가 도와줄까?"

댈런은 아무 말도 못하고 입을 열었다 닫았다. 머릿속에 생각이 휘몰아쳤지만, 그는 이제 잃을 것이 없었다.

"좋아."

"내 침대 위에 앉아 봐." 브랜든이 지시하고는 자신이 먼저 앉은 뒤에 옆의 매트리스를 두드렸다. 댈런은 아무 말 없이 가서 앉았다.

브랜든은 일어나 댈런 앞으로 가서 무릎을 꿇었다.

"세상에." 브랜든이 댈런의 속옷을 내리고 성기를 잡아서 앞부분을 입에 물자 댈런이 약하게 훌쩍였다. 브랜든이 빨기 시작하자 댈런은 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 그는 금방이라도 가버릴 것 같았다.

"미친, 너 이런 걸 왜 이렇게 잘해?" 댈런이 말을 더듬었다.

브랜든이 그의 것을 뱉었다.  
"경험이 있으니까." 그는 다시 내려갔지만 댈런이 그를 잡았다.

"뭐? 어떻게?"

브랜든은 돌아서 앉았고, 댈런을 못 믿겠다는 듯이 쳐다보았다.

"정말 모르겠어? 진짜로? 난 내가 동성애자라고 거짓말한 적 없어. 난 어떻게 아무도 몰랐을지 신기할 정도로 게이가 맞으니까. 너마저도! 난 사실 네가 나한테 네가 동성애자라고 했을 때 정면돌파하려는 건 줄 알았어. 내가 너한테 얼마나 빠져 있는지 알아챘다고 말이야. 그런데 넌 그러지 않았고 여전히 이게 다 멍청한 연기라고 믿었지."

댈런은 그를 놀란 눈으로 바라보았다.

"내가 왜 네가 더 이상 자고 가지 못하게 하는지 알아? 왜냐하면 난 거의 매일 네가 나오는 꿈을 꾸어서야. 난 네가 나한테 저벉 까지만 해도 사실이 될 거라고는 상상도 못한 온갖 짓을 하는 꿈을 꿔. 넌 무엇보다도 강하고 빠르게 나를 가져. 난 말 그대로, 밤에서조차 너에 대한 생각을 멈출 수가 없어. 내가 갈 때마다 그건 내가 날 정신없이 박아주는 생각을 해서야. 그러니까 제발 내가 이걸 하게 해 줘." 그러고는 그는 다시 댈런의 것을 빨기 시작했다.

"젠장." 댈런은 브랜든의 머리칼을 손으로 헤집으며 욕했다. 그는 아직 브랜든이 말한 것들, 그가 동성애자일 뿐만 아니라 그를 짝사랑하고 있다고 한 것을 이해하려고 노력하는 중이었다. 그가 매트리스에서 브랜든을 박아주는 생각을 하자 댈런은 눈을 까뒤집고 브랜든의 머리에 손톱을 박아넣았다.

"젠장, 브랜든, 나 갈 것 같아."  
댈런이 브랜든의 얼굴과 손에 잔뜩 사정하기 전에 브랜든은 댈런의 성기를 입밖으로 뱉을 시간밖에 없었다.  
"으, 미안해." 댈런은 목소리가 돌아오자마자 말했다. "나도..." 그리고 그는 똑같이 해주기 위해 돌아섰지만 브랜든이 얼굴에서 정액을 닦아내며 그를 멈춰 세웠다.  
"그럴 필요 없어." 브랜든이 신음했고 댈런은 브랜든이 여전히 정액으로 뒤덮힌 자신의 손에 허리를 쳐올리며 사정하기 전에 그의 성기를 잠깐밖에 보지 못했다.

"봤지?" 일 분 뒤에 브랜든이 여전히 가슴을 들썩거리며 말했다. "0에서부터 100까지 빠르게."

"세상에, 너 방금 너를 자동차랑 비교한 건 아니지?"

"맞는 것 같은데."

댈런은 브랜든에게 애정 어린 미소를 지었다.

"이제 키스해도 될까? 정말로 하고 싶어."

브랜든의 고개가 휙 돌아갔다.

"뭐? 대체 왜 나한테 키스하고 싶은 거야?"

댈런의 얼굴에 깨달음이 번졌다.

"넌 모르는구나. 정말 모르나 보네. 맙소사." 그리고 그는 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. "난 아주 오랫동안 너를 짝사랑하고 있었어! 내가 너무 잘 숨겼나 보네."

"진짜?"

"당연히. 내가 왜 거짓말하겠어?"

"아마 환상적인 섹스를 하려고?" 그러나 브랜든은 제일 환하게 웃고 있었다.

"아, 무슨 소리야!" 그리고 댈런은 브랜든을 끌어당겨 열정적으로 키스했다.


End file.
